


Hopelessness

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Demetri's obsession with his own death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessness

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler of the first episode. This takes place before Mark and Demetri go to Pigeon, Utah in the second episode, 'White to Play'.

**Hopelessness**

Demetri stared at the calender, as if staring at it would show him the key to the future. April twenty-ninth was circled in red ink, taunting him with it's innocent facade. Almost innocent anyway. The day held so much importance for so many people, but not for him - it meant nothing and that drove him insane.

He continued to stare, wishing for a sudden bout of unconsciousness that would flashforward him to the moment of his death, if nothing else. It was impossible, but he still wished for even the briefest glance at what was to come. Tears prickled at his eyes as he thought of his life, his friends, Zoey... What will they do when he was gone?

Six months and counting for everyone else in the world, but how long did he really have? Five months and a day? Three months and a week? Would he see Christmas? Would he see the Mosaic case resolved? Was he even going to wake up tomorrow?

There were no answers in the calender, Demetri knew that. Still, the questions plagued him like a recurring nightmare. It was unfair to be in the dark while everyone busied themselves with sharing their flashforward moments. Even the kids in the playground had made it into a game. They all had a way to cope with what was to come.

Hanging his head as the tears finally escaped, Demetri felt hopelessness encompass him.

Six months from now, he would be dead.

There was no one to share his fear with because everyone he knew didn't have to worry about the awaiting dark.

**-End-**


End file.
